


The Price of Love

by vaudevillian_villainess



Series: Suppressants Are Dumb Anyways [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, jackson is briefly mentioned at the end, nothing much to warn you guys about, the rest of the pack is there but are unnamed, this is pack reactions and the reaction of stiles' dad, this is...pretty tame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaudevillian_villainess/pseuds/vaudevillian_villainess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Stiles have to tell everyone about their mating...fun times!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Here's what you guys have all been waiting for! There'll be one more installment and then this series is over. But you guys want more smut, so more smut you shall get! But for now, enjoy the reactionary piece! 
> 
> [[my tumblr](http://vaudevillian-villainess.tumblr.com/)] is always open for prompts!

The minute the Sheriff opened the door of his cruiser, the smell of another Alpha and sex hit his nose. He felt his own eyes flash red. He slammed his door shut and entered his house, where the scent only grew stronger. He barged up the stairs and peered into his son’s room...where he saw Peter Hale spooning his underaged, omega son. And they were both naked.  
His protective instincts kicked into overdrive. His eyes turned red and before he could stop himself, he felt a roar tear its way out of his throat.

*.*.*

They had fallen asleep after they’d come. Stiles’ heat had been quelled enough that he could fall into a slumber with his Alpha, his mate, nestled behind him, knot stuck firmly inside his hole. It was probably the best sleep Stiles had had in a long time, same for Peter, which would explain why neither werewolf heard the angry stomp of footsteps. Both, however, heard the monstrous roar that vibrated the house to its foundation. Peter and Stiles shot up to sitting positions, as best they could. Stiles winced in pain when Peter tried to pull back, his knot still swelled enough to make pulling out a painful attempt. At Stiles’ wince, John’s lip curled back and he exposed his sharp canines.

“Dad, no, please!” Stiles begged when he felt an arm wrap around his waist and a firm chest again his back. He groaned as Peter did his best to shift them and cover Stiles, to protect him from what his wolf thought was a threat. [Great!] he thought. He twisted so he could reach Peter’s face and flicked him on his nose. The flick made Peter flinch and his wolfy facade faded away. He looked at Stiles and blinked several times before speaking.

“You flicked me on the nose.” he said, dumbfounded. 

“I did. You were growling at my dad!” Stiles said. Peter looked bashful and buried his face against the crook of Stiles’ neck.

*.*.*

John couldn’t believe what he was seeing. An Alpha being flicked on the nose by an omega and not reacting in a violent way? That never happened unless the pair were... _mated_.

“FUCK!” John yelled, reminding the pair that there was a person, specifically, Stiles’ _father_ , standing in the doorway, watching and observing. Stiles blushed and buried his face against his pillow.

“Hello sheriff,” Peter said cordially, doing his absolute best to repress a smirk. John seemed to realize this and glared at him.

“When you two are...done…” John paused, trying to gather his words. “When you two are done, I expect you downstairs, _dressed_ , and ready for a talk. Understood?” John demanded, his tone full of Alpha Command. Peter nodded his head, a serious look on his face.

“Yeah dad, got it. Now can you please leave so we can get dressed now?” Stiles asked, his face bright red. John blinked before nodding his head tersely. He shut the door on his way out.

*.*.*

Once his door was shut, Stiles slammed his head into his pillow several times. Peter laughed and kissed Stiles’ head. Stiles lifted his head and glared at him, eyes briefly flashing their gold color. Peter raised an eyebrow before flashing his own eyes their vibrant red. Stiles repressed his whimper but bared his neck to his Alpha. Peter snuffled it briefly before kissing it.

“Please pull out,” Stiles whispered, shifting awkwardly. Peter obliged. Grabbing Stiles’ hips in an attempt to steady him, the older man pulled out gently, so as not to hurt his little omega. When he was finally free, Stiles stood gingerly from his bed before collecting his clothes off the floor and putting them back on, one piece at a time. Peter watched silently and smiled. He took a deep breath, to scent his omega’s contentedness, but instead, he smelled his boy’s fear and anguish. His brow knitted together and he stood. He dressed himself quickly before going to Stiles’ side.

“What’s wrong Stiles?” Peter asked. He tried to touch his omega, but the boy flinched. Peter sniffed the air again and scented a thick saltiness. This time, he curled his hand over Stiles’ hip and gently but forcefully turned him around. Tears were streaming down the young man’s face and he sniffled, crossing his arms protectively over his chest. Peter tried to pull him closer but Stiles wrenched himself out of his grip. Before Peter could say something, Stiles held up a hand.

“We need to get downstairs. I know my dad, he’s going to want to do a thorough investigation and I can’t do two emotional talks, so we’re consolidating.” Stiles said. He looked up at Peter and tossed his head towards the door. “Let’s go.” And he slunk to the door and disappeared around the corner.

[His father’s going to castrate me for making his son cry…] Peter thought.

*.*.*

“I’m going to castrate you for making my son cry,” John said when Peter finally appeared in the living room. Stiles was curled into the sheriff’s side on the couch, so Peter took the available arm chair. He sat forward, resting his arms on this thighs, clasping his hands tightly. “We’ve got a lot to discuss, Hale. A _lot_.” John said sternly. Peter nodded his head.

“Of course Sir.” he responded. His wolf ruffled at acquiescing the dominance to another Alpha, but Peter tamped down on the instinct. 

“Firstly, I would like to know why, when I came home, you were...well…” John trailed off, scrunching his eyebrows and rubbing his neck. He was unsure of how to make this less awkward than it had to be, so Peter saved him.

“You want to know why I was knotted in your son when you came home, most likely to take him to a Heat Clinic,” Peter surmised. A light blush colored John’s cheeks but he nodded.

“Precisely.”

“Well.” Peter paused. He was unsure of where to begin. Finally, though, under the elder Stilinski’s glare, he decided upon the events that had conspired today. “Well, I came over to get Stiles’ help with research. And...uh...when I...when I entered his room via his uh...window...well.” Peter swallowed thickly. “He was...on his bed...naked. We um, talked, for a moment, before Stiles...w-um…” He looked at his hands, a slight frown on his face. John narrowed his eyes.

“You what?” he asked, the question sharp, cutting like a knife. Peter inhaled.

“Oh for the gods’ sake!” Stiles cried. He sat up and looked at his father. “I asked Peter to go, he asked me if that was what I really wanted. I said no and shit went down!” Stiles explained, in what he felt was the least painful way possible.

All hell broke loose.

*.*.*

“MY SON SAID NO YET YOU STAYED ANYWAY?!” the sheriff roared, launching across his living room and tackling Peter to the ground. They grappled around for a bit, knocking over the chair Peter had been sitting in and breaking the coffee table. After the coffee table was broke, Stiles stood and carefully approached the engaged Alphas.

“Peter?” he said. He strained a hand forward in an attempt to reach his Alpha, but pulled it back quickly when a punch almost hit him. So he tried again, this time shuffling more towards his father. “Dad?” he tried. It was an accident. John had been raising his hand, so Stiles took the opportunity and slipped in front of him. “DAD!” he yelled. He’d seen it coming, but there was no way he could’ve dodged it...except it didn’t hit him. He was cowering against the tipped-over chair, but not from the hit. In fact, not even Peter was trembling from the connecting hit. In his hand (and making his biceps strain from the force, Stiles noted, tongue swiping over his bottom lip) was John’s fist. The world seemed to stop as realization struck Sheriff Stilinski. His eyes faded to their normal hue and he observed his fist and Peter’s protective stance in front of his son...his little boy whom he’d almost pummeled. John let out a sob and unclenched his fist. He collapsed in on himself and cried.

“I’m so sorry Stiles, I didn’t mean it!” he pleaded, hands still covering his eyes. Stiles’ heart ached for his father. He tried to scoot silently around Peter to get to his father, but Peter was too quick. He shoved Stiles’ protectively behind him and kept him close. The man was still wolfed out and he wasn’t calming down. Stiles knew he had to do something so he could go calm his father. [Looks like I’m gonna have to calm Peter down, first.] Stiles placed a gentle hand on Peter’s shoulder and rubbed gently. He rested his head on Peter’s back and began nuzzling him.

“Peter.” he said. Nothing. So he tried again. “Peter? I’m okay. Peter, I’m okay. Nothing happened, I’m fine. Look at me Peter.” Stiles cooed, continuing his gentle ministrations. It was working. Peter turned around, looking significantly less wolfish, though his eyes were still red and his fangs still protruded a bit. The Alpha lifted his hands and began dragging them all over Stiles’ body, checking him for injuries. Once he was satisfied, his teeth became human and his eyes slowly faded back to normal. Stiles let out a sigh of relief. “See? I’m just fine, Alpha.” Stiles said, a small smile on his face. Peter nodded his head and smiled gingerly back. John looked up. He used his hands to wipe away some of his tears and looked at the pair in front of him: Stiles had curled into Peter and Peter’s arms were wrapped carefully, protectively around his son...his little boy...John sighed.

“You mated, didn’t you?” he asked with a still-shakey voice. Peter turned his head to look at the sheriff and nodded.

“We did.” he confirmed. Stiles peeked at his father from over Peter’s shoulder.

“Are you mad?” he asked. Both Alphas could smell the nerves wafting from the omega. John let out another heavy sigh.

“That’s a very complicated question, Stiles,” he began. The sour smell increased. “But…” he trailed off and looked at his son. Stiles nodded his head. John released his biggest sigh yet. “But, if he makes you happy and he didn’t pressure you...then, the short answer is no, I’m not mad.” John rubbed a hand over the back of his neck and Stiles grinned.

“Good. Because, I may have been in the middle of my heat, but Peter smelled...when he came through my window, he smelled like...home,” he explained. Pale arms wrapped around Peter’s chest and pulled him close. The Alpha grabbed those two hands and brought them up to his lips to kiss.

*.*.*

John was with them when they’d decided to tell the pack. It went...well...Scott was pissed.

“HOW COULD YOU BOND TO PETER?!” he yelled. His own eyes were flaring their Alpha red and it took everything within Peter not to shove his omega behind him and challenge Scott. Stiles rolled his eyes.

“What does it matter, Scott? I mean, he smells right to me! And I think, somewhere inside me, my wolf and I always knew that we were supposed to mate.” Stiles said before narrowing his eyes. “Besides, it’s not like you were planning to claim my ripe, omega ass!” he yelled indignantly. Peter’s wolf’s chest puffed out with pride for his sassy, wonderful mate. “Or were you hoping I’d be the pack bitch? Y’know, cos that’s all us unmated omegas are good for, right? A good fuck?” Stiles asked. 

“Of course not Stiles!” Allison assured him. “You’re important to our pack! It’s just…” she trailed off, unsure of what to next say.

“It’s just no one quite saw your bonding with Peter. It was a bit...out of left field.” Lydia finished. The pack nodded in agreement. Stiles sniffed.

“Well...okay then. But are you guys gonna be okay with it? Cos I mean, if you’re not, we can...we can go and find another pa-” Stiles couldn’t even finish his sentence before he was enveloped in a bone-crushing hug.

“Dude, you’re my brother,” Scott whispered in his ear. Stiles smiled and clung tight. “Even if it takes us time, we’ll get used to it. You can’t get rid of me - get rid of _us_ \- that easily.” Scott finally pulled back and they duo smiled at each other.

“Okay,” Stiles answered. Scott’s grin widened.

“Cool. So, it’s pack movie night. How about we let the newly mated pair choose!” Scott suggested. The pack nodded.

“I’m letting Stiles pick,” Peter said, wrapping his arms around the boy’s waist. Stiles grinned devilishly.

“I pick _An American Werewolf in London_!” Stiles yelled. Everyone (especially Jackson) groaned.


End file.
